The present invention relates to ashtrays and relates more particularly to an ashtray rich in ornament which has a ring-shaped, tapered top edge on the base container thereof at the top for guiding cigarette butt which drops from a top ring, which is supported above said ring-shaped, tapered top edge for placing burning cigarette, into the chamber inside said base container.
In any smoking area inside a building, ashtrays must be provided for collecting tobacco ashes and cigarette butts. A regular ashtray is generally comprised of a container having grooves on the topmost edge thereof for holding burning cigarettes (see FIG. 1). If a burning cigarette is placed on any groove on the topmost edge of an ashtray, the cigarette butt may fall from the ashtray to the table surface, on which the ashtray is placed, once the cigarette is burned out. Therefore, one must be very careful in placing a burning cigarette on either groove on the topmost edge of an ashtray. In case of carelessness, a burning cigarette may fall from an ashtray to the surface which supports said ashtray, causing said surface to be damaged or even causing a fire accident.